


Bathroom of Denny's

by 1989



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, also theyre in college, and 60 percent jeremy being grossly in love, hate speech against dennys, like this is the most lovey dovey smut ever, praise kink if you squint hard enough, sort of blow jobs, this is 40 percent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989/pseuds/1989
Summary: Jeremy has a dream about a particular fast food chain which leads to he and Michael doing the nasty at three o'clock in the morning. It's better than the summary suggests, I promise.





	Bathroom of Denny's

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact of the day: i originally wrote a portion of this story (the beginning and certain chunks in the middle) about a different ship that i now hate and literally retch whenever i see, but i liked this idea too much to let it be thrown out. so i switched around the names, pronouns and some dialogue and here we are. amazing. i'm what we call a writing cheapskate 
> 
> that being said, i hope this is somewhat enjoyable? i've written smut before but never published it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ this is literally 3000 words of something i'm probably not even good at writing lmfaoaoao can you say self indulgent
> 
> lmk if germy and mike seem in character. i refuse to believe that these two could ever be serious during sex, and i tried to reflect that by adding jokes hahahah
> 
> anywho, enjoy!

Michael woke in the dead of night to the sound of laboured breathing and the slight ruffling of covers. He blinked a few times to clear the tiredness from his eyes, not bothering to grab his glasses from the bedside table as he knew he'd be out cold again within the next few minutes.

"Mm... Jeremy, are you up?" Michael whispered, not wanting to wake his boyfriend if he wasn't. The only response he received was a short, sharp intake of breath from the boy beside him, which peeked his attention and caused his eyes to open wider.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he pulled himself upright, peering down at the dark figure next to him. "Yeah, I'm fine," Jeremy replied quickly. He sounded much too coherent to have just woken up, unlike Michael, whose speech was noticeably slurred. "Just- ah," he paused, clearing his throat. "Go back to sleep."

Michael felt his chest clench in worry. Jeremy wasn't crying, was he? It certainly sounded that way, if the shakiness of his voice was of any indication. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked in a small voice. 

"No, I'm just," Jeremy coughed, "kind of sick."

 _Whew._ Sick wasn't good, but it was miles above one of Jeremy's night terrors. The shorter gave him a sympathetic smile that was barely visible in the dark and reached down to brush his fingers through Jeremy's hair, which, for some odd reason, made him whimper. "I'll grab you some NyQuil, baby," Michael whispered as he moved to get up. 

"Wait no, I'm fine-!" 

Michael yanked away the blanket that covered them both from the stomach down, revealing Jeremy with his hand shoved down his boxers.

Well. That wasn't _expected,_ but it wasn't the shocker of the century.

Michael rolled his eyes, feeling his worry immediately dissipate and alter into irritation as he dropped the blanket and groaned dramatically. If he was a younger version of himself he probably would've disregarded the fact that it was the middle of the night and hopped straight onto Jeremy's dick. But this was present Michael- been there, done that, still doing that, and he needed to be up at the ass crack of dawn for class. "Really dude? It's like-" he glanced to the digital clock on their table- "3:00 in the morning!"

"Tell that to dream you!" Jeremy's face flushed as he snatched the comforter and pulled it back over himself. "We were having a perfectly normal date until he decided to pull me into a bathroom stall and-"

"Okay, okay, okay, I don't need to hear about your weird voyeurism kink!"

Jeremy pouted. If both his arms were free, he would've crossed them. "I don't have a kink, and you were the one who wanted to do it in the restroom at Denny's."

"Ew, who's idea was it to eat at Denny's?"

"That's besides the point." Jeremy turned onto his side. "Go back to sleep if you don't want to help your poor boyfriend," he sniffed, faking a sob.

"Whatever," Michael grumbled to himself, laying back down and slumping into his pillow. It was way too early in the morning for him to muster up the empathy to care about this. But, then again- he was well aware of how long Jeremy took to get off by himself, and knew his annoyingly distracting noises would just keep Michael up anyways. Screw it, he might as well make Jeremy happy and do it for him. 

Even if hearing that his boyfriend dreampt of having sex in America's filthiest restaurant was a major turn-off.

"D'ya want a handjob?" Michael murmured into his pillow, flipping on his side to face Jeremy.

Jeremy sputtered out an intellectual response, a dark blush settling against his pale skin. Michael found it endlessly endearing, as he did with most anything Jeremy did. "No, I mean- I was just kidding, you don't have to," he managed once regaining his composure.

"No, no, I wanna." Michael swept aside Jeremy's messy bangs and kissed his temple. "You'll keep me up with your loud ass moaning anyways." 

Jeremy scrunched up his face and exhaled loudly to seem annoyed with the comment, but just wound up looking cuter. Michael laughed at Jeremy's lame attempt at appearing angry and leaned forwards to kiss his nose. The taller instantly relaxed, letting out a small hum as he cupped Michael's face, thumb rubbing his cheek while he locked their lips together. Michael broke away and planted a quick peck on Jeremy's mouth before sitting up and moving to straddle him. In this position, they continued to kiss slowly, warm hands trailing down the length of Jeremy's torso. 

Michael eventually slipped a hand into Jeremy's pajamas, noticing how dampened the fabric of his boxers was once he rubbed his knuckles against his crotch. "Jeez Jer, did you wet the bed?"

Jeremy visibly quivered, a small noise of pleasure escaping the back of his throat. "No, I did not 'wet the bed'," he mocked, voice wavering as he tried to receive more friction by bucking up into Michael's hand. "It's called a wet dream for a reason, nerd." 

Michael lazily palmed at Jeremy's erection through his underwear, scooting closer to his boyfriend and planting soft kisses all over his cheeks. "Tell me what happened," he mumbled against his skin, trying to push the fact that it took place in Denny's out of his mind. 

"Mm, I don't kiss and tell," Jeremy said through an airy giggle, lifting his hand to tangle his fingers in the other's hair. "Let's just say it's sort of hard to not wake up... um, hard, when you're getting sucked off in your dream."

Michael blinked, pausing. "Jeremy, that's kinda hot," he admitted bluntly, feeling his face heat up. His pants suddenly felt a tad bit more restrictive. "...By me, right?" 

"No, by the Squip." Jeremy rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes, you." 

Michael cringed at the thought of his tooth rottingly sweet boyfriend having sex with Keanu Reeves in abusive supercomputer form. "Ew," he blanched, sticking his tongue out. The brunette blew a raspberry at his boyfriend, relishing in the way Jeremy's face twisted into a look of disgust after a few droplets of spit flew onto his cheek.

"Augh!" Jeremy shrieked a few octaves higher than his regular voice and swiped his face with the palm of his hand as Michael erupted into a fit of laughter atop of him. "You-!"

"Loser?" Michael helpfully supplied, biting back a grin that threatened to spill across his features. Jeremy babbled incoherently as he searched the others eyes for any trace of remorse, coming up empty-handed. "Bully!" He blurted out, causing Michael to fully collapse onto Jeremy in a fit of unconstrained laughter, completely dismissing the fact that they were partaking in serious, adult activities. Jeremy took advantage of the situation by blowing a raspberry onto the exposed skin of Michael's neck. "Pff! Okay, okay, truce!"

The two continued giggling for a moment longer with their foreheads pressed against one another's before they calmed and fell back into a slow but passionate kiss. Michael resumed his previous actions of trailing his fingers across Jeremy's clothed cock, causing the other to break apart their kiss with a sharp moan. 

Michael toyed with the waistband of Jeremy's boxers, staring down at him with a mischievous grin. "Can I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and snickering. "Hah, please." Jeremy leaned up to plant a messy kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

Well, that was all the reassurance he required. Michael had his boyfriend's pajamas down past his knees within an instant, his boxers shortly following. He took the other's erection into his hand and gave an experimental tug, making Jeremy roll his hips into the touch. Michael established a steady pace, tightened hand stroking from the base to the tip in slow intervals. 

Jeremy turned his head to the side and bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from moaning; he lost it, however, once Michael ghosted his finger across the tip, using his pre-cum to slicken his cock and make it easier to pump. "Shit," Jeremy murmured, jutting up his hips and digging his hand into the sheets below them.

Michael continued stroking his boyfriend at a tantalizing, nearly torturous pace as he locked their lips together. Jeremy tended to deepen their kisses fairly quickly, but felt something different in it that made him resist.

He became hyper-aware of how grounded and secure he suddenly felt- the definite love of his life was tangled up with him in the bed they shared, his hands sending waves of pleasure across his body and their lips pressed against one another's. The realization brought on a multitude of indescribable emotion, but Jeremy knew one thing for sure: this was a hell of a lot better when he was awake.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity, pulling away only when absolutely necessary. Jeremy panted for air and lazily slipped his arm around Michael's neck, their eyes unblinking and faces remaining in close proximity of one another. 

"Is this good?" Michael asked through tiny gasps for air.

Jeremy laughed breathlessly. "Better."

Michael flushed, shooting him a grin that practically illuminated the room. Jeremy's stomach flipped and he probably would've proposed on the spot were he not helplessly aroused. Michael gave Jeremy a light shove onto his back and laid atop of him once he was settled, continuing his previous movements at a quicker pace. 

"Better than dream Michael?" Michael breathed against Jeremy's collarbone before leaning up and sucking at the soft skin at the base of his neck.

"Is that, _hah_ , rhetorical?"

Michael snickered quietly, vibrating Jeremy's chest as he trailed down his bare torso, kissing at any expanse of skin he felt fit. Jeremy dipped his head back into soft cotton, carding his fingers through Michael's soft hair while riding out the pleasure coursing through his body. 

As he moved below his waist, Michael pressed his lips to the head of Jeremy's cock. Jeremy's breath hitched merely from the shock as a shuddering wave of pleasure washed over his body from head to toe, his legs involuntarily falling open wider like a blank canvas for his boyfriend to paint on to his hearts desire. Jeremy successfully nabbed a pillow from behind his head, smothering his face in the fabric and digging his fingers into it as a moan fell past his lips. It was muffled, but got the point across well enough. "More."

"Come again, baby?"

The pillow was chucked onto the floor. "More," Jeremy repeated, dragging out the word at a particularly good tug of Michael's wrist. 

"Magic words." Michael said in a overly sweet voice, smiling innocently as if he'd asked Jeremy if he wanted to buy a box of Girl Scout Cookies or had a moment to learn about their saviour Jesus Christ.

"God, Michael, _please."_

As if on command, Michael sunk his lips down around him and began to suck him off halfway while his hand continued to stroke the portion that wasn't covered by his mouth. A loud moan pushed it's way past Jeremy's lips as he desperately tugged at Michael's hair, accidentally pushing his head down further. Michael gagged a bit and Jeremy nearly choked out an apology, but was silenced as he simply readjusted and took him deeper, bobbing his head up and down to where his hand rested at the base. 

Jeremy gripped Michael's hair as a familiar pressure began building in his gut. He almost fell over the edge without being able to warn Michael, but managed to contain himself for a moment more. "Oh my God, Michael- I'm gonna, I-" he whined, barely able to form proper words. Michael slid his mouth off but in turn quickened his pace around his shaft, reaching for Jeremy's hand with his empty one.  "I know, baby, you're good," Michael assured, simultaneously squeezing his hand and cock. "Let it happen, I have you."

Jeremy came in a flash of white, Michael's name falling from his lips repeatedly like a broken record. Said boy eased him through his climax, kissing the moans from his mouth and stroking him until he was whining from over stimulation. 

A serene calm washed over Jeremy as his body settled down, his body still buzzing in the peaceful afterglow of his orgasm. He hardly noticed Michael plucking a few tissues from the Kleenex box resting on their bedside table, using them to wipe off his hand and Jeremy's chest. 

"Was that good?" Michael hovered over Jeremy and pushed the hair from his face, gazing into his eyes lovingly once they were completely visible. His lips were stained red and upturned into a shy smile, his hair a mess of dark curls from sleeping and Jeremy pulling at it. 

_Jeez._

Unsure of what to say, Jeremy forced his vision past Michael's freakishly beautiful head, focusing on the wall directly behind him. He was constantly reduced to nothing more than the blubbering puddle of nonsense during moments like this. Thousands of thoughts raced through his head, none of which were particularly intelligent or that could even began to illustrate the full extent of his feelings. Jeremy couldn't fathom the way his boyfriend made him feel- the way his touch ignited a spark throughout his body, or how the blood coursed quicker through his veins until he could hear his heart pounding in his ears whenever they kissed.

Instead of attempting to throw together a mess of ultimately incoherent thoughts, Jeremy settled for the most rudimentary of statements, hoping those short three words could manage to break the language barrier and convey his feelings properly.

  
"You're really gorgeous."

  
 Wait, he meant to say something different! Re-do!

  
Thankfully, the message still managed to elicit a positive reaction from Michael, embarrassingly worded or not: he appeared vaguely taken aback, his face flushed a beautiful shade of pink, before he cupped Jeremy's face and pulled him into another deep kiss.

Jeremy instantly melted into the embrace, allowing his eyes to flutter shut as Michael's tongue eased apart his lips and hands gripped his hair, as if he were slipping into the vast expanse of space with nothing else to hold onto. Jeremy tentatively drew a hand up the length of Michael's leg, stalling just at the hem of his boxers and massaging deep circles into his inner thigh. Michael, in turn, tugged at the strands of light hair intertwined within his fingers, pouring a subdued moan into Jeremy's mouth.

"You're so good," Jeremy panted once they broke away, placing a kiss to the side of Michael's mouth. "And kind." His jaw. "And funny." His neck. "And _perfect._ " His collarbone.

Michael shuddered, unable to ignore the rising heat in his boxers any longer. Already in Jeremy's lap, he began mindlessly rutting against his thigh, whines spilling from his mouth with abandon.

"Hah- Jer, please," he breathed as Jeremy snaked his hands up his nightshirt. "'M already so hard, just touch me."

"What do you need, Mikey?" Jeremy stared directly at his boyfriend, his eyes clouded over with lust as he pressed the palm of his hand against Michael's crotch. 

"You," Michael panted, reeling from the sudden stimulation.

"Get off then."

Michael moved to slide off of Jeremy, only to be held in place by a gentle yet firm hand grasping his hip. "No," Jeremy said, a sly smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. " _Get off."_ His eyes flickered between his lap and Michael's own pair of slightly confused eyes.

Michael let out a shaky laugh once he processed what Jeremy meant (which took a moment, as his comprehension skills were momentarily stalled). This was something they did frequently as horny, inexperienced teenagers who were too nervous to fully take off their pants; it was silly and messy, but it always felt nice and Michael was too far gone at this point to give a shit about how exactly he came.

Before he could respond, Jeremy's mouth was on his and he resumed rubbing soft circles on the inside of his boyfriend's leg, encouraging him to move. Michael bucked upwards into the touch, which soon escalated into him grinding against Jeremy's thigh in what he was sure looked like an overly enthusiastic lap dance.

He pulled away from the kiss with a dire need for oxygen, muttering an indiscernible curse under his breath as he wrapped his arms around Jeremy to steady himself. _Gosh,_ this felt better than he remembered. "I love you," Jeremy hummed contentedly while kissing down the length of Michael's neck, eliciting a breathy moan from the boy atop him. "You always look so beautiful like this."

Jeremy continued to murmur a series of sweet nothings into his ear while teasingly dusting his fingertips across Michael's waist, occasionally dipping down lower to brush against his erection. Michael, who had already been close when blowing Jeremy, felt his orgasm quickly approaching, his breathing morphing into short, detached gasps as he rode Jeremy faster. Jeremy took notice and rolled his hips , finally granting Michael the friction he desired. "Shit, Jer," he whined, unable to hold back the moans crawling up his throat.

He came completely undone in his lap, turning into a moaning mess as they matched each other's rhythms and Jeremy messily grinded his bare cock against his groin. Jeremy suddenly gripped his waist, lifting Michael slightly to thrust against him easier. " _Fuck,_ " he babbled a string of curses, his nails pressing into Jeremy's back as he struggled to keep himself upright. "I love you so much Jeremy, fuck-"

"Cum for me, sunshine," Jeremy said softly, rolling his hips into Michael's one last time before Michael toppled over the edge, whining a variation of his boyfriend's name as his orgasm crashed over him in waves. Jeremy held onto him and rubbed his thigh as he came down from his high; Michael slumped over onto Jeremy once the feeling completely subsided, his hips sore and entire body spent. Smooching his cheek, Jeremy wrapped an arm around Michael's back and gently dropped them both back onto the mattress.

"I need to change my underwear," Michael murmured, breaking the silence after a peaceful moment of them laying still while Jeremy lazily carded through his curls.

The taller snorted. "I need underwear." When neither made an attempt to get up and retrieve said item, Jeremy accepted his fate of remaining cold and pantless. It did run in the family, after all.

"I can't believe you got off like that," Jeremy mentioned as he casually buried his face in Michael's pile of hair and inhaled his shampoo. Letting out an offended noise, Michael pushed back Jeremy with a gentle pap and leaned over him with his elbow digging into the bed, his expression a mix between amused and annoyed that only he could pull off. "Hate to break it to you, Jeremiah, but we did this," he gestured between himself and Jeremy, "because of your freaky Denny's sex dream."

Jeremy nodded, too tired to argue such an indisputable fact. "Touche." The pair looked at one another for a moment with straight faces before breaking out into a fit of unprovoked laughter, since most things are hilarious to sleep-deprived nineteen year olds. 

They both knew they'd have to get up within the next minute to change before they passed out in bed and were awoken again by their blaring alarm clock at eight for morning classes. But they were caught in a rare moment of peace, where every other noise was drowned out and it was just Jeremy and Michael existing in their own slice of the universe, and Jeremy wanted it to last as long as humanely possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> the POWER WITHIN, THE POWER WITHIN, THE POWER WITHIIINNNN
> 
> i used the word "against" a grand total of TWELVE times in this fic. why isn't there a synonym for it. i hate my life. 
> 
> i'll give you my firstborn for feedback, thanks


End file.
